Hay una fiesta en tu boca
by Male Weasley
Summary: Es un LilyJames. Una vez más, James se ve horriblemente rechazado por Lily, pero que pasará cuando decida seguir intentando conquistarla? Cuál será la reacción de Lily? SÚPER TIERNO.


Los personajes, nombres de HARRY POTTER, así como otras marcas de identificación relacionadas, son marcas registradas de Warner Bros. ® & © 2006.Derechos de publicación de Harry Potter © J.K.R. 2006.

Es un One-shot de Lily y James, espero que les guste, muchas gracias.

**Hay una fiesta en tu boca**

_Dios mío Lily, que hermosa que te ves esta noche._- Pensó James, y luego soltó un largo suspiro de tristeza, porque Lily, la mujer que él amaba, lo había odiado siempre, y siempre lo odiaría.

¿Qué haces, Cornamenta? ¿Disfrutando de la fiesta?- Sirius se acercó a él al verlo en ese estado, y solo.

Ehh, sí, sí, es genial.- En parte era verdad y en parte era mentira. La fiesta no era genial, pero sí estaba disfrutando ver a Lily en ese hermoso vestido, riendo en compañía de una de sus amigas.

Vamos James, ¿qué te sucede?

James lo miró, nunca podría engañar a Sirius, él lo conocía demasiado bien, era su mejor amigo.

Es Lily, Canuto, como siempre. Ya no sé que hacer, la amo tanto y ella me odia

tanto…

Olvídate de ella, hay un montón de chicas bonitas por aquí, y cualquiera saldría gustosa contigo.

Pero yo no quiero otra chica bonita que no sea Lily, ella es tan hermosa, tan inteligente, tan especial…- los ojos le brillaron momentáneamente.- Pero no sé como demostrarle que ya no soy ese arrogante chico estúpido, que he madurado…- Sirius lo miró alzando una ceja.- Sí, Canuto, al menos he madurado un poco, ¿no crees?

Tienes razón, pero ¿cómo que no sabes como hacérselo saber? Pues, vas y se lo dices.

Canuto, ella quiere pruebas, no palabras sin sentido.

La única prueba es que tú sabes que es verdad, debes tenerte más confianza y ella debe confiar en ti. Dilo de tal modo que ella pueda entender que dices la verdad.

James lo miró y entendió que Sirius tenía razón, debía armarse de valor y decírselo, demostrándole a Lily que la amaba y que estaba listo para dar cualquier cosa por ella.

_Oh, James, como me gusta que me defiendas y que me digas que me quieres, si tan sólo maduraras un poco, si supieras como decírmelo, si me demostraras que ya no pensarás sólo en ti…_- Lily pensaba en James, pero sabía que eso no ocurriría, le había dicho a James que no lo quería, que no lo amaba, que nunca lo haría, que simplemente lo odiaba… No entendía como podía haberle dicho esas barbaridades…

_**Flash Back**_

Lily se encontraba sola en el aula de transformaciones, terminando de juntar las cosas de su mochila, que se había rasgado.

Buenos días, Evans.- Dijo la voz sexy de James. Y cerró la puerta tras él.

¿Qué quieres Potter?- No tenía un buen día, se había despertado tarde esa mañana y al ver que no llegaba a la clase de pociones, corrió hacia allí sin desayunar, luego se le había derramado el contenido de su caldero, y había tenido que limpiar todo. En el horario del almuerzo se peleó con Remus, cuando este trataba de hacerle entender una teoría, y luego en transformaciones se le había rasgado la mochila.

Que amorosa Evans.

No me fastidies.

¿Quieres que te ayude a juntar las cosas de tu mochila?

Lily lo miró, era tan dulce con ella. Asintió lentamente. James pronunció un hechizo que ella no llegó a escuchar, y todas las cosas aparecieron ordenadas en su mochila, que ya no estaba descocida.

Gracias.- Murmuró.

No hay por qué. Oye Lily,- se ruborizó de repente, nunca le decía Lily, aunque le encantaba como sonaba, tan lleno de dulzura y comprensión.- yo quisiera decirte que…- tragó saliva- bueno, tú me… quiero decir, he salido con muchas chicas, y con qué chicas he salido- soltó un suspiro, y quiso continuar, pero Lily no quería oír más, ese no era el James que ella quería que se le declarara.

Salió hecha una furia del aula, cerrando la puerta de un portazo.

¡Lily!- Gritaba desesperado James, ¿por qué tenía que ser tan imbécil? ¿Nunca podría hacer las cosas bien? Finalmente la alcanzó al final de un pasillo y la tomó el brazo.- Lily, espera…

Suéltame Potter, vete de aquí, no quiero volver a verte. Tú y tus comentarios arrogantes me tienen cansada…

Tú no entiendes, yo… no debiste irte así…

¿Y ahora me dices lo que debo hacer y lo que no? Vete de una vez.

¡No!, lo que yo quiero decirte es que…

¡¿Qué quieres decirme Potter, qué quieres decirme?!

Yo…- James se le acercó lentamente, esbozó su mejor sonrisa y le dijo:- te quiero, bonita.

Lily se quedó muda, James le estaba diciendo que la quería, pero entonces cayó en la realidad, James le estaba diciendo que la quería como se lo había dicho a tantas otras, con una tonta sonrisita sexy.

- No James, yo no soy una más de tu montón, a mí no me vas a ganar con una estúpida sonrisa seductora, yo no voy a caer rendida a tus pies como lo hicieron muchas otra, ¡nunca voy a quererte! ¿Me oíste? ¡NO VOY A QUERERTE JAMÁS!

James la soltó al fin, la miró con dolor, dio media vuelta y se fue, cabizbajo.

Lily comenzó a llorar, como nunca había llorado. Acababa de rechazar a James Potter, el amor de su vida. Cada lágrima que resbalaba por su cara le dolía más, en vez de aliviarla. No entendía porque se había comportado así, no hacía falta que fuera tan dura… James la quería como a una más… ¿O verdaderamente la quería?

Rompió en un llanto aún más escandaloso, y corrió sin rumbo para alejarse de allí, como si estuviera dejando atrás su dolor, como si estuviera alejándose de todos sus problemas.

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

Una lágrima más, silenciosa, se derramó por su mejilla. Tenía una mirada triste desde hacía varios días, desde que le había dicho a James esas cosas.

Y el ritmo de la música que había cambió, cuando un chico con un cabello azabache rebelde, se acercaba lentamente a una chica pelirroja de ojos verde esmeralda, cambió cuando empezó a sonar una música distinta.

**  
_Necesito tu amor  
solo quiero tu amor  
que me abraces esta noche  
que me des tu corazón_**

James miraba a Lily y se acercaba cada vez más a ella, con la idea de tenerla al fin, de confesarle su amor.

Lily…- ella lo miró, triste por como le había hablado la última vez, y decidida a irse de allí para no hacerle más daño.

No, James, lo siento mucho.- Se dio vuelta, con auténticas lágrimas comenzando a salir de sus ojos…

Lily…

**_Que me digas que me quieres  
igual que te quiero yo  
que me hables al oído  
mientras suena esta canción_**

La siguió, ninguno de los dos corría, ella se alejaba, pero en el fondo quería que él fuera tras ella, y él la seguía impulsado, de verdad creía que Lily si lo quería. Salieron al jardín del castillo, llovía suavemente, pero a ninguno de los dos le importó.

_**Necesito tu amor  
solo quiero tu amor  
mientras nos moje la lluvia  
que me abrigue tu calor**_

Entonces Lily se detuvo, se veía sexy, con los mechones rojos empapados, y su vestido chorreando, dio media vuelta, lo miró fijamente a los ojos, y comenzó a caminar hacia él, mientras él caminaba hacia ella.

_**Que me mires a los ojos  
igual que te miro yo  
que a tu corazón dormido  
lo despierte con mi amor**_

Mantenían la mirada, era como si los uniera un hechizo, no podían bajarla ni querían hacerlo. Ella lo veía decidido y feliz, y él a ella, la veía… ¿enamorada?

**_Porque... _**

Desde el día en que te conocí  
no he dejado de pensar  
ni un segundo  
que yo estoy enamorándome de ti

No pudieron más, él la tomó a ella por la cintura, y ella puso sus brazos sobre los hombros de él. Y unieron sus labios en el mejor beso del que jamás se haya oído, la sensación de placer, de alivio, de protección, de calor, que compartieron era y es inigualable. Ella se hacía paso en la boca de él, como anunciando su llegada, y él exploraba cada rincón de la boca de ella, descubriendo sensaciones que ninguna otra chica le había hecho sentir en ninguno de sus besos, porque él, James Potter, nunca había amado de esa forma a otra mujer que no fuera Lily Evans, y esa mujer por fin había descubierto al verdadero James, al que estaba buscando, aunque fuera mucho mejor de lo que esperaba. Ese beso pareció eterno, aunque tal vez no hubiese sido así. Unas mariposas subieron por la panza de Lily, James se sentía en las nubes. Ambos se encontraban como si hubiesen probado el delicioso caramelo que tanto tiempo llevaban buscando. Sellaron ese beso, y se miraron los ojos, ahora llenos de felicidad, risa y deseo…

**_Porque... _**

Desde el día en que te conocí  
no he dejado de pensar  
ni un segundo  
que yo estoy enamorándome de ti

La verdadera fiesta, estaba en sus bocas.

**Notas de la Autora: **¿Y? ¿Qué les pareció? Es mi primer One- shot, y quería que fuera de James y Lily. Son una pareja adorada por todos. Siempre entendí que Lily se hiciera la difícil con James, era una forma de bajarle los humos cuando él era sumamente arrogante, hasta que algo lo hace cambiar, y eso lo hace Lily, y lo sella Harry. Me parece tierno, no creo que sea muy bueno, pero bueno, cada uno pensará lo suyo. Es cierto que sería un poco extraño que la música se escuchara desde el jardín, pero bueno, es una historia de amor, todo es posible. La canción se llama 'Necesito tu amor', es de Bandana, pero básicamente la elegí por lo que dice la canción, es súper dulce y vale la pena escucharla, hace ver de otro modo al One-shot. Besos a todos, y gracias por leerlo.

Paula.


End file.
